Ramen Love
by cakepopramen-chan
Summary: A love story between Shugo Chara characters, Utau Hoshina and Kukai Soma. It takes place after the ramen challenge during books 7- well I'll see where it ends. Most likely until the end, or maybe even extended!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first time writing a story on fan fiction! I would've posted earlier but my stupid computer wouldn't work! Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to put a disclaimer so we'll do that just in case…

Oh and sorry if it's stupid, again this is my first story. Please give me advice!

I do not own Shugo Chara. As much as I'd like to, I don't. Ok, on with the story.

Ramen Love Chapter 1

Utau laid in her bed quietly, staring at the ceiling. _I've never felt like this before. Something about him just, just clicked. His laugh, energy, almost everything. And that was only after 1 lunch. I would never forget that day. He challenged me to the super-large ramen challenge at the new place by the station. Competition brings out my competitive side so of course I said yes. We arrived at the new ramen shop and I quickly spurted out my order, salt with hard noodles, extra oil with ajitama as a topping! He simply ordered shoyu with soft noodles with spam as a topping. He let me try some of his and he tried mine, but then we both realized that we had a lot of eating ahead of us so we dug in. There was so much I wanted to ask him. _"Utau, time to get back to work," Sanjo-san, her manager called. "Coming!" she replied. She wished for more time to think but she couldn't wait to get back to her work, her new song was slowly rising to the top of the charts! Her next step was to make some new CDs.

"I sense some love in the air!" said her Angel-dressed chara, El. Utau blushed, El liked to call herself the angel of love. She had recently come back from being with Amu while Utau had Dia. "Il!" Utau called, "Wanna come to practice?" avoiding the comment. "As always," replied her devil-dressed chara, Il. They hopped into Sanjo-san's car and drove towards their old-fashioned studio.

Utau recorded her newest song, Blue Moon for hours. Her manager said, "Why don't you take a break, looks like you're getting a little tired." Utau took herself up on that offer. During the walk there, she was deep in thought. "Utau, are you ok?" asked Il. "Yeah, just thinking." Il hated to see her so sad. There had to be some possible way to cheer her up. _Maybe just by sheer luck, Kukai would appear, _she thought. She had never seen Utau as happy as she was that day. They talked and talked, but through all the slurps, she was always smiling. She ordered her usual and sat down thinking. _I want to see him again._ _Maybe Amu could help me with something, she thought. I wonder if Ikuto's ok. They over work him too much. I have to go to Hawaii soon to shoot the promotional video soon. I guess I'm leaving it up to Amu. _"Hello? Earth to Utau!"

How was that for a 1st chapter? I hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up shortly if this 1 is a success! That's only going to happen if you review! Sorry it's so short. The next 1 will be longer! This was just sorda a test to see if this story could be successful!

Until next time!

Kukai Utau Ramen Shop! J

I'm grateful to all those who read this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your comments and other stuff! You are the best! I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't a success! I will try to make it longer for those who want it to be so it may take longer than a day to write it. I try to update everyday! Ok, I still haven't gotten a reply for a disclaimer so I guess I'll look it up!

I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit, 2 awesome Gemini manga artists, do. Ok, recap!

_I want to see him again._ _Maybe Amu could help me with something, she thought. I wonder if Ikuto's ok. They over work him too much. I have to go to Hawaii soon to shoot the promotional video soon. I guess I'm leaving it up to Amu. _"Hello? Earth to Utau!"

Ramen Love Chapter 2

"Kukai!" Utau shouted in surprise, "What are you doing here?" "Eating lunch, what else?" he said in sarcasm, "Is this seat taken?" "No…" she said as she blushed. "Something's in the air…" said El. "Shut up El!" Utau said under her breath. _I want to ask him so much! Utau thought. _They were silent for the next couple of minutes. You could even listen to the couple's argument clear across the room. I guess you could say it was kind of interesting if you were there from when they started about the orange juice bottle. "So, how's middle school?" Utau said awkwardly. _I guess that's 1 way to start a conversation._ "Fine, I'm soccer team captain," he said, "How's the music business going since you left Easter?" "Going slow, but I'm rising to the top of the charts just by the power of the radio," she replied, "I have 1 new fan at least." _If you count Amu that is. "_Haha! That's great! I heard your new song and I like it as well!" he said.Kukai picked up his ramen and they both sat together and picked up where they left off.

"Oops, sorry, I would like to talk more, but my manager's calling," Utau said sadly, "See you later?" "Yeah sure!" he said with more energy than she'd ever seen before. Utau left the shop feeling as happy as she was on that special day, maybe even more! Il was glad to see her owner happier and less worried than before. "You look oddly happy," said Sanjo-san, "Is ramen really that good?" "Sure, that's it…" Utau said trying to avoid any questions. "Well whatever it is I'm glad you're happier because we have to finish recording in the next few days before the promotional video in Hawaii," her manager stated. She couldn't believe it, she could be a star in a matter of weeks, singing songs, doing what she wanted to. It could be the start of something new.

Kukai walked to his house thinking, (which he hardly ever does.) _Wow, that was 1 of the best times I've had in my life, she's a pretty awesome and hard-working person. Quitting Easter, starting your own business with almost nothing, and having to work harder than you ever had just to get a song on the radio. I like how she smiles, when she lights up on stage- (_Yes he's seen her before) "Kukai, are you alright, you're thinking…" Daichi asked worried. "Yep! Better than ever, and I'm only thinking good things right now!" he said energetically. When he arrived at his house, he got the same greeting ever since he got to 7th grade. "When are you bringing home a girlfriend?" (because he always brought home soccer friends or Tadase.) 1 of his 4 brother would ask. He always seemed to ignore it, but this time it made him blush. He quickly ran into his room. _Why did she come to my mind all of a sudden? I've heard that millions of times before, but it didn't bother me. Why now?_ He decided to stop by Seiyo Academy to play soccer, it always seemed to clear his mind.

He practiced a couple of rounds and then decided to head to the Royal Garden. He was surprised to see Nagihiko dressed as Nadeshiko talking to Amu. "Hinamori, hi!" he said. "Soma-kun? What are you doing here?" she said in surprise. "Just stopping by, hey what's Nagi- I mean Nadeshiko doing here? he stammered, now knowing that Nadeshiko is really the boy, Nagihiko. He was just dressing like that to train to be more feminine in dancing. Nagihiko glared at him. "I'm just chatting with her, I haven't seen her since she left remember?" Amu said. "Well anyway, come on, we need to do some running!" Kukai stated. He grabbed her by the hand and ran towards the track and around. Her body was flopping around in the air. At the royal garden, sigh. _I was really going to tell her today, stupid Kukai, I'm going to massage his feet 1 day and that will be the end of it. _Nagihiko thought. "You got out of shape while I was gone Hinamori," said Kukai. Amu was panting too hard to say anything.

Meanwhile, Utau was packing her bags for Hawaii. _Warm weather clothing…_ she thought, _maybe just 1 of my favorite jackets? I can't pack too heavy, Sanjo-san's going out of her way, taking out of her own pocket to take me to Hawaii. I'll have to thank her soon. _"Utau Hoshina, come down here now."

Ok! That's all for this chapter! I tried to make it longer for those who wanted me too! If you noticed, I put more characters in this 1. Not just too. I will try involve as many characters that come up! I put my sweat and blood into this so please review! Remember, if this isn't a success I won't keep writing cause well, there'd be no point! I worked on this midnight last night and this morning so I hope you guys continue to read my stories! I love you all! Thank you soooo much!

Kukai Utau Ramen Shop


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I didn't get any review yet but I'm really hoping! I may have forgotten my ideas. I hope this will be a faster process, but I tend to only go on the computer for an hour or so until my mom kicks me off. Oh and some people call Il Iru and El Eru but that's what it says in the book so that's what I'm writing, sorry if you like the other way! Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I hope you like the story! Please review!

Recap:

Meanwhile, Utau was packing her bags for Hawaii. _Warm weather clothing…_ she thought, _maybe just 1 of my favorite jackets? I can't pack too heavy, Sanjo-san's going out of her way, taking out of her own pocket to take me to Hawaii. I'll have to thank her soon. _"Utau Hoshina, come down here now."

Ramen Love Chapter 3

The voice sounded mysterious. Utau thought she heard it before somewhere. She went downstairs and all of a sudden was rapped up in a black bag, not getting a chance to see who called her. "Hey! What gives?" she complained, "Let me out!" "I'm sorry Hoshina, boss's orders." the voice said, this time it was different. At last, she finally recognized them, they were the guards of Easter! "We need you to complete our plan." 1 of them continued. "Don't give our plan away to her, it might get us in trouble!" someone murmured.

It was all part of their plan to find Ikuto. From what they knew, Ikuto wanted to protect those dear to him. They had figured that if someone that he loved was in danger, he'd come to where to that person was and then they'd capture him. What they didn't know was that Ikuto's senses were dulled since he was sick. They captured Utau because they knew she was his sister and they knew where she lived.

"Excellent," said the boss, "This plan is almost fool proof." They locked her up in a room with many locks, so she couldn't escape, but also so it looked like she was actually captured. The chains were made with X-egg energy, so even if she tried to break it with a character transformation, it wouldn't work. A video camera monitored every inch of the prison, so they could see when someone came in and what they did.

"Utau!" Sanjo-san called, "Who was at the do-" she stopped. Utau wasn't there. She searched everywhere in the apartment, downtown, everywhere she could think of where Utau would be. She ran back to the apartment and texted everyone on Utau's phone that knew about Easter, even Nikaidou. "Help! Utau's gone missing and the promotional video is in 2 days! I have a good feeling she's been kidnapped by Easter, but I don't know why!" she wrote. Ikuto's phone went off, but it went off while he was sleeping. Amu was taking a shower, which left her with Kukai. He almost instantly responded. He read the text and ran towards the door. "Hey where are you going?" asked Kaido, Kukai's oldest brother. Kukai just ran out the door, ignoring his question. _I don't have time for this, right? Utau's in trouble._ he thought.

_You're kidding, right? _Utau thought. "Il character change! Atashi no kokoro unlock!" (Unlock my heart) (You know what happens) She grew white devil wings and her jacket and jeans turned into a red, shiny dress with little devil wings in her hair. "Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm! Nightmare Lorelei!" Nothing happened to the chains. _They thought about the X-egg power, too? I don't understand why they would do this? I'm not increasing in business or anything. I can't really be a threat to them unless- _"Utau!" El said, " Maybe Il and I could go get help, every room has an air vent right?" "You could try, but make sure to avoid the video cameras as best as you can, even if the Easter employees can't see Chara's," Utau said, making sure her charas were safe. "Ok, off we go!" said Il and El.

Kukai skateboarded around the city, looking for all the Easter buildings he could find. "I sense 2 charas near by," said Daichi. "Huh?" said Kukai. "Kukai, Daichi! Thank goodness we found you!" said El, "Utau's in danger, Easter kidnapped her but we don't know why, she can't break out because their's X-egg energy in the chains." "Do you know where she is? I'm- I mean Sanjo-san's very worried about her." he said. "Yeah, we know where she is," said Il, "Follow us!" The ran toward the building where she was being kept as fast as they could.

"Hey what are you doing here?" said the guard at the front, "This place is not for playing!" "Hey I think if you character transformed with me, we could fly up through that window," suggested Il. "Nuh-uh, I'm not transforming with a girl's guardian character!" Kukai objected. "Come on! For Utau-chan?" pleaded El. "Fine, but she owes me lunch!" he said, "Unlock my heart," Kukai got red, shiny devil print shredded pants at the bottom as well as a that with the shirt. He grew red wings and a devil head hat at the top. "Lunatic Jack!" he shouted, "Not bad." "There's no time to waste, Utau-chan's in trouble!" shouted El. He flew up to each window and peered inside. It wasn't until the 5th floor he saw her. "Devil tunes!" he said as the window shattered. "Kukai! What are you doing here? And using Il?" Utau said in surprise. "1st things 1st, we need to rescue you," Kukai said in a rush. He stepped into the room and was instantly chained. _What? I haven't even met the executive producer and he already hates me?_ Utau read his face. "Don't worry, it's not you, I don't even know why they chained me up, except that it has to do with their "plan," she said.

Mr. Executive Producer came into the room. "Aha! We got you now Ikuto! You can never escape my clutches- You're not Ikuto!" he said enraged. "I think that's pretty obvious," Kukai said sarcastically. "This time it was supposed to work," Mr. Executive Producer muttered. "It was sir, sociologically speaking sir, based on what we know remember?" one of the guards said. "Yes I do remember, and now we don't have many options except to use the violin," Mr. Executive Producer said. "But sir, that things not finished or working yet!" the guard said. "Well then, we'll try other things until it is working, and in the meantime, keep looking for that useless boy!" he said upset. "Yes sir!" said the guard. "Now, what to do with you two, I can't just put a valuable trap to waste, can I?" he said, "Tell you what, since you guys messed up my entire plan, you're going to stay here until Ikuto actually comes."

"I can't wait that long," Utau said starting to panic, "I have a promotional video in Hawaii 2 days from now!" "We'll find a way out of this, we just need to think," said Kukai calmly. "Isn't that a little out of the ordinary for you? Are you sure it's ok?" Utau said half jokingly. Kukai blushed. "Yeah it's ok," he said, "Alright, now to cracking these chains, you said they had X-egg power in them, so we couldn't break them? Well, all energy has a source, you just have to destroy that source." "Alright then, do you see any power sources?" Utau said. "Well, what about that little box over there?" Kukai said, "That looks like a power source, ok Daichi! Unlock my heart!" Kukai got a green shirt, cargo pants, and airplane goggles to replace his devil costume. "Sky Jack! Star Soccer!" A glowing soccer ball came from the palm of his hand and made the energy source catch on fire and explode. "Now would be a good time to break these chains!" Utau shouted as she quickly character transformed with El. She grew white angel wings and changed into a pink, white, angel dress. "Character Transformation! Seraphic Charm! White Wing!" She aimed at both of the chains and burst out as quick as she could, just in time because the fire was spreading.

"Hold on!" Utau said as she grabbed Kukai's hand and burst out of the window that was broken earlier. She gently flew down while holding Kukai. They both blushed when they reached the ground. They both watched as the room burst into flames. Firefighters were coming as fast as they could. They both realized that they were still in their character transformations and quickly got out. "Well see you when I get back!" Utau said, "Sanjo-san is probably waiting for me." "Wait," Kukai said, "I want to tell you something." "Hmm?" Utau said. "Um, I've thought about it and, I… I love you."

Ok that's the end of this 1! I hope you enjoyed because it took me a pretty decent time to write this 1! I hope that I get more and more fans because I only have like 3 now. And if you read it and didn't review that's fine too! I just enjoy receiving reviews because it lets me know if you liked it or not! Please review!

-Kukai Utau Ramen Shop


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Ready for chapter 4? I read some Kutau stories earlier and I think I'm inspired! If you wrote 1, please comment and I'll read it! Thank you so much to the 3 fans I had who are not reviewing but that's ok! Oh and I kinda have writer's block so sorry if this is a little short! I'm curious to find out what happens myself! Even though I can make the characters do whatever I want! (I can here someone off in the background saying, "hey!") ok! Thanks to the people that review and read my stories! It really boosts my confidence! (look! I'm organizing the beginning part into sections!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did I'd be a genius manga artist. I can't draw manga, therefore I don't own Shugo Chara! That's why I write fan fiction! That way I don't have to draw! (though I'd like to!)

Recap: "Well, see you when I get back!" Utau said, "Sanjo-san is probably waiting for me." "Wait," Kukai said, "I want to tell you something." "Hmm?" Utau said. "Um, I've thought about it and, I… I love you."

Ramen Love Chapter 4

"Huh?" Utau said confused. "Well, I thou-" Kukai started. "No I understand that part, it's just-" she stopped. It seemed as if the words couldn't come to her. "Don't worry about it, you look better when you smile," he said trying to comfort her, "I don't want an immediate answer, just give it some thought, I'm sorry to trouble you right before your promotional video." "No it's fine, I can deal with it," Utau said.

She really didn't enjoy doing this. She just didn't want Kukai to worry. Every time she had a problem like this, her manager would notice and try to comfort her. Comforting isn't really her thing, but she always tried her best. No matter what, she had to hide the look on her face. She had to be cheerful for the video.

"Utau! I was so worried!" said Sanjo-san. "I was only gone for a couple of hours," Utau said flatly. "What's wrong?" her manager asked. _Great, my tone of voice has ruined it once again. Curse me, _she thought. "Oh nothing, just thinking a little," she said trying to sound happier. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine just don't worry me like that again!" Sanjo-san said. _Thank you! For once I don't have to worry about explaining myself! _she thought cheerfully. "Now hurry up, we've got a tight schedule and you need to finish packing," her manager said sternly.

Utau headed up to her room and packed her jacket and a few other items that she might have needed. She went to sleep thinking very hard about the things that Kukai said. _I wish to have said something smart, not something stupid like pausing and then sputtering out some phrases. No, I have to be ready to get on that flight, and then sing as best as I can, even if I have jetlag. _She slept with dreams of Kukai in Il's transformation. She laughed in her sleep when Sanjo-san came to check on her. _I'm glad she's feeling better, _thought Sanjo-san, _She looked very worried, like she was thinking. I guess I'm not very good at comforting people. If it was Kairi he'd probably say some words of scripture of something. Aw boy, I wish he could be in my place for now, so she wouldn''t shove me off like she was uncomfortable. Hey, that gives me an idea. _She dialed her old house number and waited for someone to pick up. "Sanjo residence, who's calling?" Kairi answered. "It's Yukairi," Sanjo-san said. "Onee-san? Are you eating right, is the laundry done?" he started making sure his older sister hadn't blow up the apartment or anything. "Yes, I'm fine, has Mom's motherliness rubbed off on you?" she asked. "Fine, I'm just watching out for you, why did you call?" he wondered. "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me some advice to cheer someone up." she asked hopingly. "Well, you could just ask them what's wrong and then if they won't tell you just leave them like that or something," Kairi said hoping that that would be enough. "That's it? I already did that!" his older sister said. "Bye Onee-san!" he said as he hung up. _Thanks Kairi, that was very helpful! _she thought sarcastically, _Oh well, I guess I'll just have to take her there with a cheerful face with her own power. _

Kukai sat in bed thinking, _Maybe I shouldn't have told her. It would only cause her trouble before her promotion video. Ugh, why am I so stupid? _"Stop beating yourself up," said Daichi, "You only did what you thought was right and she'll give you an answer when she's ready." "Yeah, and if she doesn't like me?" Kukai asked. "Then we'll just keep playing the game, keep moving with the flow," Daichi said. "Yeah, I guess I'll be alright either way, though I'd rather have her like me that reject me." Kukai said. "Hey, she'll decide how she feels, you just keep looking cool and prepare for that big soccer tournament on Saturday!" exclaimed Daichi. _If Daichi is my true-self than I must be really good at pep talk… May be useful in the future… Daichi is talented in many areas, _Kukai thought.

"Utau wake up! We have a plane to catch at 9:30 AM!" Sanjo-san said. "Mmm… Coming!" Utau said feeling tired. Mornings weren't her favorite thing. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, got dressed for the day ahead of her, brought her bags to the taxi, and hopped inside. She felt more refreshed than yesterday which was good for the promotion video. "Utau, if you want to tell me something, don't hold back, but if you don't that's fine too," her manager said trying to get her to open up. "Well… Kukai told me… he told me that he loved me," Utau finished while blushing. "Well, did you give him an answer?" "Well, no, but I really am not sure, I don't want him to feel bad knowing that I'm putting it off to the side…" Utau said looking worried. "If he really loves you then he'll wait until you say no." Sanjo-san said. _Wow I'm sounding like Kairi, _she thought. "Wait, stop the taxi at the middle school soccer field," Utau yelled. "But Utau-" her manager started. "Don't worry! It'll be quick!" Utau said as she burst out of the taxi door.

Kukai was kicking a soccer ball into the goal with Daichi. "Kukai! I don't have much time, I just wanted to say that I love you too," she said through a blush, "Now, I really have to go so-" "That's great! I'll see you after it's done then?" Kukai said overjoyed. "Yeah, sure, I meet you at the usual place," Utau said as she got into the cab. " "Bye!" Kukai said. _I'm glad I could tell him before I left. _she thought. Yukairi noticed an instant difference from when she got into the car.

They arrived at the airport and got to their plane just in time. Now boarding, the sign read. They had first class seats. Even though Utau was down graded to a smaller company, her fans still recognized her. Her manager pulled some strings to let them sit first class. Utau decided to take a nap on her way there since she was tired from the night before. When she awoke, she could see the tops of the palm trees through the clouds. Her manager, snoring next to her, awoke with Utau saying, "Sanjo-san, look, we're in Hawaii."

Ok, that's it! I'm glad I could write enough to satisfy myself! Please review and chapter 5 will be up shortly. I hope you guys enjoy my series so far. Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm back! Wow, it seems as if I start writing the night I release the previous chapter and then it takes me a couple of days before I finish. Oh and sorry this chapter hasn't come up as fast as usual. I really enjoy reading reviews, even if their bad, please don't be hard on me, it's my first story. On my 2nd story you can. No, just kidding for both, please review whether good or bad, it's good for me to take other people's opinions in. I will really listen to your comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of the characters in it, unless I suddenly make 1 up, please do not steal that. I'm probably going to do that sometime in the future.

Recap:

Utau decided to take a nap on her way there since she was tired from the night before. When she awoke, she could see the tops of the palm trees through the clouds. Her manager, snoring next to her, awoke with Utau saying, "Sanjo-san, look, we're in Hawaii."

Ramen Love Chapter 5

"Wow, so this is what Hawaii looks like, This will be a fun day," Sanjo-san replied. He phone went off right as they said, "Please turn off all of your electronic devices, we will be landing in Hawaii in about 20 minutes. She opened it, it was Kukai. It read, "So, have you landed yet? I can't wait 'till you get back, wish me luck on the big game, text me when you get back from Hawaii." She smiled. It sounded as if he were supporting her, even though he didn't say so. She quickly sent him a text saying, "I'm supposed to be turning off my phone now, so I guess I'll see you when I get back, I'll call you when I land." "Excuse me Miss Hoshina, but could you please turn off your phone?" said the flight attendant. "Oh yeah, sure sorry," Utau replied. "Oh and could you sign this?" the attendant said pulling out a poster of her. "Oh sure," she said while thinking, _Wow, I didn't know they made these…_ She scribbled her signature onto the poster. "Oh excuse me, the captain just paged me, I have to go," said the flight attendant. "We are landing now, please fasten your seatbelts, we may be in for a bumpy landing in Honolulu, Hawaii, it's 2:35 back in Japan and it's 7:35 here. Please do not exit until the cabin has come to a complete stop." _Boy that was a long flight, oh right, I'm supposed to call Kukai! _she thought. "Bing!" went the intercom, "You may now exit the cabin." They rushed through the crowds of people leaving and coming back. Pretty soon, they were outside, in the warmth and humidity of Hawaii. "Taxi!" Sanjo-san called. A taxi pulled up to the curb and the driver asked, "Where to?" "Sheraton Honolulu Hotel please," she answered. (Yes, she knows English)

Bring! Bring! Went her phone as she waited for Kukai to pick up. "Kukai here!" Kukai said as he answered the phone. "It's me," she said trying to hide her joy. "Oh wonderful, I defiantly know a me," Kukai said jokingly. "Haha, very funny," Utau said sarcastically. "So, how's Hawaii?" he asked. "Oh, it's great, I can't wait to see what it's like at daytime," she said. "Wait, so you're in yesterday?" Kukai asked confused. "I guess you could put it that way," Utau said. "Hey Kukai! Who are you talking to? Your girlfriend?" she heard in the background. "Hey knock it off Rento!" Kukai said, "Sorry about that, this is what I get from being the youngest of 5 brothers. "Eh, don't worry about that, I have a brother too," Utau said. "Wait you have a brother? Who?" Kukai asked. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Utau stated. "Wait Ikuto? Your last name is Hoshina, is it not?" Kukai said very confused. "Oh yeah, I got my mom's last name, so I'm really Utau Tsukiyomi," Utau said. "Ok then, well I'll see you when you get back at the usual place! I have to go practice for the big tournament!" he said. "Ok then, bye!" she said as she hung up. "Um Miss? That would be $35," said the cab driver. Her manager pulled out a small wad of cash from her purse and handed it to the man. "Thank you very much for riding in this taxi Miss Hoshina!" the taxi driver said. "Are we going to have to ride everywhere in a cab?" Utau asked. "No, I rented a car," Sanjo-san said, "I've also arranged for us to do a couple of concerts." "Thanks Sanjo-san, you're a good manager," Utau said. "Thanks," her manager said, "Let's unpack,"

The receptionist told them that their room was on the 5th floor, room 503. They had arranged a mini suite for small luxury but not too expensive. (I did a mini sute because Yukairi is not that rich since she quit Easter so this is like a nice little treat.) They went up in the elevator until it went, ding, and stopped. It was only the 3rd floor. A little girl a little older than Ami with brunette hair in pigtails, stepped into the elevator with her mom. "Eek!" she shrieked, "It's Utau-chan! May I have your autograph?" "I'm sorry," said the mom, "She's a really big fan and really likes your singing, if it's not too much trouble, could you sign the back of her t-shirt?" "Oh yeah, sure," Utau said pulling out a pen, "What's your name?" "Akiko," she said proudly, "I want to be a star just like you!" She wrote, Akiko, keep following your dreams, that's how I became a star, signed, Utau Hoshina. "Well, this is my floor! Thanks for supporting me Akiko," Utau said. As she got out, she heard Akiko saying, "I can't believe I met Utau Hoshina!"

"Ah, kids that age are always so energetic like that," Sanjo-san said. Their card key slid smoothly through the slot and opened the door to their room. It had 2 queen sized beds, 2 bathrooms, a flat screen TV, 2 closets, and 2 drawer sets. "Utau-chan, can we come out now?" asked El. "Yeah, you could've come out all along," Utau said. "Well Il said, hey Il!" El shputed. "Hey, I missed on many opportunities to hurt you while you were with Amu-chan, so I'm making up for it," Il said trying to avoid any other explanation, "Wow, this is some place, whoa and check out the view!" Il was right, the view was magnificent. It was a clear view of the Pacific Ocean with palm trees lining the beach. They were all in awe for a couple of seconds. Utau took out her camera and took a picture of the view. "Ok back to work! We only have 1 night to shoot the video so chop chop!" Sanjo-san said.

They drove in their silver, Mazda 3, to the beach for her new song, Blue Moon. They took some shots of her on the beach. As the sun started to set, they started to take the music video. She couldn't remember how many times they yelled, "Playback!" or "Let's reshoot that from a different angle!" At last, they said, "That's a rap," the words she had been longing to hear.

Sanjo-san took her to a Hawaiian barbeque place and she had spam saimen and spam musubi. _Not as good as ramen, but still good. _For her, what really hit the spot was the spam musubi. Her manager had barbeque, teriyaki chicken and spam musubi. They were both came out of the restaurant full and happy.

They never thought they'd feel so happy to see a bed. It had been a long day and they had to catch a plane the next morning to go back to Japan. In their own bathrooms, they showered, brushed their teeth, and got into their pajamas. "Oyasuminasai," said Utau. "Good night, Utau," said Sanjo-san, "We have to get up bright and early tomorrow, so get plenty of rest!" "I will," Utau said. "She texted Kukai saying, "I'll be checking on Ikuto tomorrow when I get back, so I'll stop by your house to let you know." "Ok, that's fine," Kukai texted back. Sanjo-san smiled in her bed_. I hope everything turns out alright for you Utau-chan,_ Sanjo-san thought.

Ok, that's it for this chapter. I'm getting like in the middle of the 8th book now! Yay! 5th chapter, not bad I guess… Sorry if the 6th chapter doesn't come out in awhile… I have a lot of ideas… Thank you so much for reading and please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I've been putting this off and such, but I have a good reason! I'm not getting as much time on the computer as I usually do… I guess that's not so good… Plus I really don't have much of a motivation… I'm going to take my friend's advice and space out more, so it might look a little weird at first so bear with me. (also known as, I will write shorter paragraphs.) Those who read and follow my fan fiction, thanks, you help me become a better writer. (make sure to review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, otherwise I would be a talented manga artist and writer with another person and our group would be called Peach-Pit.

Recap: She texted Kukai saying, "I'll be checking on Ikuto tomorrow when I get back, so I'll stop by your house to let you know." "Ok, that's fine," Kukai texted back. Sanjo-san smiled in her bed_. I hope everything turns out alright for you Utau-chan,_ Sanjo-san thought.

Ramen Love chapter 6

They all slept like rocks, (If rocks actually sleep…) and when they woke up, they realized how much jetlag really gets to you. "Sanjo-san," Utau said, "Is it ok if I go out for a little after we get to Japan?" "Oh yeah, sure," Yukairi said. "Thanks," Utau said in hopes that she could check on Amu and go eat with Kukai. "Come on Utau! The music video isn't going to finish its self!" Sanjo-san shouted. They needed some final shots for the lyrics sheet and opening scene.

"Utau!" the director said, "You know how much I love you? A lot ok? Except when you're 1 minute late! Look, I know you're an idol and all, but time is money!" "Ok, I'm sorry," Utau said sarcastically. "Hey, don't talk to her like that! It was only 1 minute ok?" her manager shouted. "You know we can throw this tape, into the ocean and still keep the money, right?" the director threatened. "You wouldn't" Sanjo-san said in a low tone. "Oh yes, yes I would, and you don't want that to happen after she worked so hard would you? Alright then, let's finish this!" said the director. "You know he's only treating me like this because I left Easter?" Utau asked. "Yes, I know, but he can't throw it into the ocean," her manager said, "1: he needs the money, and 2: he'd be charged $3,000 for littering, then he'd really need some money." "Haha, very funny," Utau said in sarcasm.

She took the final shots for her album and was really worn out. "Let's take a picture Utau-chan!" El said. "Yeah, and we could send it to Amu-chan," said Il. "Ok," Utau replied as she took out her phone. El and Il went close to the camera lens as Utau pressed the Ok button. In the text box, she wrote, _I'm in here in Hawaii to film a promotional video. I'm working hard._ _Until I return, I'm leaving Ikuto to you. As a friend. _She clicked send in hopes that Amu would get the message."Ok, we are finished and will meet back at the studio in Japan for further notice!" said the director. "Ack, we went overtime by like 2 minutes, we have to pack up and get to the airport!" Sanjo-san said frantically.

They already had their bags packed, so they left straight from the beach. Sanjo-san was running all the way from when they got out of the cab, to when they got to the waiting area. "Sanjo-san, you realize we're 30 minutes early?" Utau said in between pants. She stared at her watch. "Oops! My bad," her manager said, "I guess we could eat lunch then!"

They stopped by Pizza my Heart and ate Hawaiian pizza. "Ack, if I remembered what time it was, we could've eaten somewhere other than the expensive airport," Sanjo-san complained, "But for airport food, it's not half bad." _Attention all passengers on flight A18, gate 22 to Japan is now boarding, I repeat, flight A18, gate 22 to Japan is now boarding. _

They got their bags, showed their tickets to the flight attendant, and boarded the plane. Again, Sanjo-san had used her connections to get them first class seats. A girl behind Utau started whispering to her mom, "Is that Utau Hoshina?" When her mom said yes, she started shrieking at a very high pitched voice. _This is going to be a long flight, _Utau thought. "Ayu-chan, calm down please, I think Miss Hoshina is trying to take a nap," Ayu's mom whispered. "Ok Mom," Ayu said smiling as bright as day. Utau closed her eyes and dreamed wonderful things.

"Utau," Sanjo-san said startling her, "The dinner cart's coming, What would you like?" "Um, teriyaki chicken?" Utau said still half asleep. "Two teriyaki chickens," Utau heard her manager say. "We will be arriving in Japan in about one hour," a voice said over the intercom. Utau ate the whole container of chicken and even asked for seconds. "Sanjo-san, could you take my things to the apartment? I have some business I need to attend to when we get there," Utau asked. "Oh yeah, sure," Yukairi said knowing what she wanted to do.

It was an exceptionally bumpy landing. Utau was one of the first to run out of the plane with her stuff. Her manager followed shortly. When they got to the entrance, Utau handed her stuff to Sanjo-san. "Alright El!" Utau said, "Let's do it!" Utau sprouted white angel wings and flashed into a white angel dress with little wing berets in her hair. "Seraphic Charm! Thanks Sanjo-san!" Utau said as she flew away, "I sense that Ikuto's near the Easter TKK building." "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Il said.

Ok, that's the end for this chapter! Sorry it was so short… Homework, I didn't exactly know where to end it. Please comment/review, it really helps me become a better writer! I will try to write longer chapters and make it better and space out more. I will take your advice! Thanks so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I'm back for chapter 7! Wow, I've come a long way since chapter 1... No, not really. This may not come out for a little while because I have a book report! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Though, I've been trying to draw the characters, I can't and well, I don't own it is basically all I'm trying to say.

Recap: "Alright El!" Utau said, "Let's do it!" Utau sprouted white angel wings and flashed into a white angel dress with little wing berets in her hair. "Seraphic Charm! Thanks Sanjo-san!" Utau said as she flew away, "I sense that Ikuto's near the Easter TKK building." "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Il said.

Ramen Love Chapter 7

She dialed Amu's home number and her mom answered. "If you're looking for Amu, she went out awhile ago," "Thanks Mrs. Hinamori!" Utau said as she flew in a different direction.

"I see the signal tower!" Utau said anxiously. She flew towards where she saw a pink heart and a shield of rubber ducks in front of her. "I'll be okay!" Yaya said, "Babies are invincible!" "But… but," Amu started to say. "What are you doing? Just let her handle it," Utau said, "Sorry I'm late, I'm here to help out. "Utau!" Amu said in surprise, "Why are you here? I thought you were in Hawaii!" I can't leave Ikuto to you, So I came by to check it out… and just as I thought, you are in a bind," Utau said. "She came back as soon as she got to Japan!" El explained. "She heard from your mom that you were out, and came here in a rush!" Il said. "Hey, zip it you two!" Utau said annoyed, "The ducks are working hard." "Whoa! Utau Hoshina?" Yaya said sounding just as impressed as some of her fans. "Us set of youngsters have our own set of problems, I understand since I'm a little sister too," Utau said. "What?" Amu and Tadase said in unison. "That was good, little sisters these days need to be strong, now watch," Utau said, "White wing!" "Wow you're amazing Utau," Amu said just as impressed as Yaya. "Why are you standing there? Go!" Utau said. "Utau-chan," Tadase started. "Tadase, make sure you protect Amu, Amu, I'm counting on you," Utau said.

"Phew, they finally left," she said, "Now I think it's time to punish those who have been naughty!" "I feel like I have a hundred soldiers behind me now!" Yaya said with her eyes sparkling. "El let me do something!" Il said. "Character Transformation! Lunatic Charm! Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau said. Yaya was inspired to do a devil version of her duckies so, "Rubber Duckies Black version! Yeah, the doggie fell for it! I guess little devil types were his thing!" "You're better than I thought. I thought you were a softie from what I heard from Kukai," Utau said. "Huh? Kukai? You're friends with Kukai?" Yaya said shocked." "No, noy really, I just had the opportunity to talk to him during lunch that's all, He was a pretty decent guy too," Utau said trying to defend herself. "Utau-chan, it's out chance!" El said. Utau transformed with El one more time and used Angel Cradle. (She sings and then all the X-eggs turn back to normal eggs.) The dog started licking Yaya and she started to laugh. "Our job is done," Utau said sternly, "The rest is up to Amu and Tadase, although I hate it that she gets to do this part,"

Utau took out her phone and said, "Anything you want to say to Kukai?" "Yeah, tell him I miss him at school," Yaya said. Utau typed, _I'm back from Hawaii, I will be over as soon as my business here is done. And Yaya misses you._ Bing, bing, bing, went her phone. She opened the text from Kukai and it read, _Great! Tell her that I will be over at the Royal Garden sometime soon. _"Yay!" exclaimed Yaya, "Tell him I can't wait!" _She says she can't wait, _Utau typed.

Suddenly, Utau's eyes started streaming with tears. She was thinking of how Ikuto would be locked up my Easter forever. Yaya was thinking of how she wasn't the youngest anymore and how people were depending on her. The sadness went farther than Kukai's house. He was thinking that he wasn't making any goals, and his friends walked away from him. Tears flooded out of his eyes as well as all of his brothers. Utau heard the words, "Open heart! Full power!" followed by a gigantic heart with a lot of small hearts raining down from it.

As Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase ran down the steps, Yaya, Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko joined them. Immediately, Utau knew what was going on, the boss of Easter had taken the Embryo! Everyone seemed shocked and disappointed that the stairs couldn't take them any farther. "Now I remember, this is the direct elevator for Easter executives," Utau thought out loud. Ikuto pulled out the key card to use the elevator. "Not surprised," Utau thought. "I stole Hoshina's spare awhile ago, but it's only for emergencies and can only be used once," Ikuto said, "The elevator can only fit three people, since I know the place I should go." Ikuto patted Utau's head. "I won't look away anymore, I'll get my freedom on my own," Ikuto said as Utau started crying. Tadase was selected from the group of guardians, and Amu volunteered herself.

The elevator doors closed. "There's nothing more we can do for them, but hope," Utau said. "Yeah, we should go home," Nagihiko said, "I'll walk you out Rima." "No thanks, my parents will be waiting for me," Rima replied. "Byeee!" Yaya said energetically as if nothing happened, "See you tomorrow!"

Ding-dong, went Kukai's doorbell. "Hello, um may I speak with Kukai?" Utau said. "Kukai! You never told me you had a girlfriend!" Rento yelled. "What? I do not-" Kukai started to say, "Oh hi Utau!" "Wait, Utau? As in Utau Hoshina?" Unkai said as all the other brothers flooded into the room. "Um, yeah," Utau said, "Who else would I be?" "Wow, lil' bro, you did good," Shusui said impressed. "Yes, and we were going out for ramen so if you excuse us," Kukai said. "You can have dinner here," Kaido said offering. "Um, sure," Utau said. "You don't have to if you don't want to," Kukai whispered. "I know, this is a good chance to get to know your brothers better," Utau said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Utau-chan, if you don't mind, we're having leftover donburi," Shusui said. "Yeah, that's fine," Utau replied coolly. His brothers brought out plastic bowls from the market that were warmed. "Don't worry, if we run out, we can just rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to walk to the market again, of course theirs an obvious candidate," Kaido said staring at Kukai. "Hey!" Kukai said knowing that he always lost. It appeared exactly as they thought. They ran out, and Kukai had to run to the store since he lost in rock, paper scissors. "Hey, I'll come with Kukai to keep him company," Utau said as she stepped out of the door.

"Hey, you know I'm not by myself," Kukai said. "Yeah! Don't forget about me!" Daichi screamed from Kukai's pocket. "Oh hi, we haven't officially met, I'm Il," Il said. "I'm Daichi," Daichi proclaimed proudly. "And don't forget! The angel of love, El," El said smiling. "Last time I saw you, you were battling against Utau-chan with Amu-chan," Daichi said with a grin. "Well, Utau-chan needed help, and Il here, wasn't doing anything!" El exclaimed passing some blame to Il. "Well excuse me! Dia was the one hurting Utau-chan, it was just, hard!" Il said trying to get herself out of this.

"Achoo!" Dia sneezed. "Are you okay Dia? Don't have a cold?" Amu asked worrying about her shugo chara. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just have the feeling someone's talking about me," Dia said skeptically. "Well okay then," Amu said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Anyway, I've transformed with more people than you!" Il bragged, "Like, Utau-chan, Amu-chan, and even Kukai!" "Ugh, don't remind me!" Kukai said remembering that horrible scene. (See chapter 3 for details) "Well Kukai, want to try it?" El said in a pleading voice. "Nope, Il was bad enough," Kukai said refusing the offer. "Well, then, Amu-chan did it with me without any question! (That's because you forced her El!) I bet Tadase-kun, would've done it too! But now that I think of it, he may look good even in the girl version…" El said with a strange look on her face. (For Tadase in a skirt/dress, see book 7)

"Achoo!" Amu and Tadase sneezed simultaneously. "Geez! I guess a cold is going around!" Amu said. "You know, I have the slightest feeling that someone's talking about us," Tadase said. "Yeah, and I have the feeling that it's a shugo chara," Kiseki said.

"Yeah, and Ran, Miki and Su were totally okay with it!" El fibbed, "But then that cat boy ruined the romantic moment."

"Achoo!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Ikuto sneezed at the same time. "Okay, this is extremely weird, we need to get out of here fast, I think this room has a lot of dust or something," Amu said trying to get her friends to stop sneezing.

Ok! That's it! Sorry such a weird ending, I just needed to end it somewhere. I will put up more chapters. Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Kukai Utau Ramen Shop

(\ /)

( . .)

c(")(")

P.S. If you want to read the parts I included in here, read Shugo Chara book 5 and 7. My story is taking place right now in the beginning of book 10, not yet out in America. If you want to read Shugo Chara not out yet, try going on online manga sites. Hope this helps!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Chapter 8! Yay! I hope you enjoy this one! The last 1 was my longest chapter! (Of course no one noticed the small things…) And again, I may take a longer time than usual so bear with me. Ok! Here we go! J

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. No matter how much I love the Rimahiko and Kutau parts in the encore, I don't. (Yes, I like Rimahiko too, though I like Kutau better J Oh and I also like Amuto, but Rimahiko and Amuto are pretty much at the same level for me. Go Kutau!)

Recap: "Achoo!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Ikuto sneezed at the same time. "Okay, this is extremely weird, we need to get out of here fast, I think this room has a lot of dust or something," Amu said trying to get her friends to stop sneezing.

Ramen Love Chapter 8

Daichi and Il couldn't say anything since they weren't exactly there. "Utau-chan? May I borrow your phone?" Il said with a scheme in mind. "Uh sure…" Utau said considering that there may be some risk, she trusted her shugo chara. "Um excuse me Amu-chan?" Il said signaling Daichi to listen. "Yes, is this Il? Why are you using Utau's phone?" Amu answered. "That doesn't matter," Il replied, "Look, do you remember the day where you went on your first date with Tadase and then Ikuto came-" Il explained based off the information El had told her.

"Oh yes, I remember that day!" Amu said with hearts in her eyes, "Tadase and I were shopping on guardian business, and El came oh and Mr. Class President was there!" "Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?" Ikuto said slyly. "Ugh, you teased me a lot, of course! And then the ice cream started dripping," Amu replied appearing disgusted. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you have no right to do that to Amu!" Tadase or rather Kiseki said through character change. "She jumped on top of me," Ikuto said with an innocent look on his face. "For the last time! I tripped!" Amu said enraged. "But, I you were so… cute," Ikuto said lowly. Amu started to blush. Ikuto let out a little laugh. "Arrgh! If I could kick you now, I would!" Amu said. "But, it wasn't all Ikuto's fault," Miki said trying to defend Yoru a little more. "You weren't there, but one good thing came out of this, Mr. Class President gave me that cute bag!" Amu said smiling. "Okay then! That's all the information we need! Thanks Amu-chan!" Il said hanging up.

"So based off what we got, I win," Il said. "Fine then! Kukai! Character Transformation! Ready?" El said excited. "No!" Kukai yelled stopping the transformation. "Aw, it didn't work this time! I guess you can't force the host to do something they don't want to when they refuse," El said bummed.

By this time, Utau and Kukai got more donburi bowls from the market. "Finally, next time, don't take so long at the market! We're hungry!" Kaido yelled. They ate this batch with no leftovers, but everyone was full. "Aw boy, I'm stuffed!" Rento said as a small burp came out, " 'scuse me."

"Hey Utau, isn't it time you went home?" Kukai offered, "Maybe I could walk you home." "Okay," Utau said slowly.

"Don't try anything funny!" Kaido yelled as they were a good half a block down. "You have interesting brothers…" Utau said. "Yeah… I'd say their something a little worse than interesting…" Kukai said. It wasn't long before they noticed they were holding hands. They quickly separated. "Wow, the stars are sure pretty, don't you think?" Utau mysteriously starring at the sky. "Um, yeah," Kukai said awkwardly. "You know, now my hands are cold, could you hold my hand again?" Utau said knowing that was only half the reason. "Um, sure," Kukai said.

They were enjoying themselves by connecting the stars and making them objects. It wasn't long before they reached Utau's apartment. "Well, this is my house, thanks… for dinner," Utau said knowing that wasn't the only reason. It was because she had felt that feeling that makes you feel warm inside for the first time in a long time.

"Who was that?" Sanjo-san asked as Utau walked in the door. "Oh, just a friend, a really good friend," Utau replied. All her bags were unpacked when Utau walked into her room. She fell asleep with some of the most pleasant dreams.

Kukai walked back with a bit of redness in his cheeks. "Hey Kukai!" Daichi yelled. "Huh? Oh what?" Kukai said a bit irritated. "You're blushing, did something happen with that idol?" Daichi asked. "Huh? No not really…" Kukai lied.

They were both observed closely by their siblings that night. Ikuto watched Utau from the window darting to the roof when she looked. He smiled knowing that Utau had found love. She and Kukai texted a little after 11pm.

Kukai's brothers observed him from behind the door. Every time his phone ringed from a text from Utau, they darted out from their hiding place and tried to grab his phone to read it. "Hey get out!" Kukai would scream. Pretty soon, he locked his door with no lock the best he could. (Duck tape, duck tape, a piece of gum, and more duck tape)

Thanks for reading! Sorry such a weird ending… It's kind of short so I apologize. Please review! Thank you so much again!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! My sister started writing a fan fiction. It should be up shortly… I think it's a crossover between Otomen and Bleach…not sure… Sorry this is taking so long! I've been kinda lazy. I-O Oh and for my next story, I was wondering if I should do a Cardcaptor Sakura, Shugo Chara, or a Kamichama Karin. Please let me know! PM me or review! Thanks! And I'm writing it differently now! Sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara quite simply… Oh and any characters I haven't included yet probably won't be included…but I'll try!

Amu's dad: Hey what about me?

Kukai Utau Ramen: Well, first of all, your daughter has barely been included in this story and she's the main character! Secondly, notice the story is a Kutau story!

Amu's mom: Yeah, I guess this is our only appearance, so let's enjoy it!

Kukai Utau Ramen: I guess you're right! All characters that haven't made an appearance this is your time to show up!

Ami: Yay! Thanks Ramen-san.

Ikuto: Well here I am.

(Fan girls scream in the background)

Kukai Utau Ramen: Hey! I gave you an appearance! You know, when I said you were sleeping at Amu's house and when Il called Amu.

Ikuto: Well, that was hardly anything for Shugo Chara's most popular character!

Tadase: (character change) Nii-san, you've gone too far! I'm by far Shugo Chara's most popular character!

(Fan girls scream in the background)

Kukai Utau Ramen: What did I say about only character's that didn't appear!

Helicopter driver from book 6: Hey what's going on?

Kukai Utau Ramen: See this guy is supposed to appear!

Basketball girl from book 9: Hi! I made the basketball team again!

Amu's fans: Hey!

Rima's servants: Go Rima-sama!

Kukai Utau Ramen: Okay, if you didn't appear yet, that's your fault cause I'm going to show the story!

Tsubasa: Wahhh!

Kukai Utau Ramen: No I'm sorry!

Tsubasa: Wahhhhhhh!

Yaya: Can you please just let him do something small? Otherwise he won't stop crying!

Kukai Utau Ramen: Fine, but you only have 1 minute, I have a story to write.

Kukai: Yeah, we have no clue what's going to happen!

Utau: Ah… you're such a child.

Yaya: You're taking away from my face time!

Kukai Utau Ramen: I thought this was for Tsubasa…

Yaya: Yeah it was, but you don't give me enough face time!

Kukai Utau Ramen: You get plenty in the manga plus Tsubasa only appears once or twice! You've been in my story already but Tsubasa hasn't. I was trying to make this a time where characters that haven't appeared yet can appear. Who started it?

Yaya's parents: Ikuto did.

Ikuto: Well it's her fault! She didn't include me enough!

Tsukasa: Well Ikuto, I didn't make an appearance.

Soko: Yeah neither did I!

Aruto: Or me!

Yui (Tadase's dad): Me neither!

Mizue (Tadase's mom): I wasn't in it too!

Tadase's grandmother: What do you have against adults?

Kukai Utau Ramen: No-nothing! Really! I just didn't have anywhere to put you guys! Anyway, onto the story!

Recap: Kukai's brothers observed him from behind the door. Every time his phone ringed from a text from Utau, they darted out from their hiding place and tried to grab his phone to read it. "Hey get out!" Kukai would scream. Pretty soon, he locked his door with no lock the best he could. (Duck tape, duck tape, a piece of gum, and more duck tape)

Ramen Love Chapter 9

It was an average day, except for the fact that Utau only got 5 hours of sleep. She hated to be awakened by her alarm clock every morning, but she had a movie to film. A producer fell in love with her image the moment he saw her. He contacted her as soon as possible to ask her to be a new movie. Since then, she woke up at 6:30 am to get to the studio. Utau pressed the snooze button. "Just a couple more minutes…" she muttered.

"Utau Hoshina! Get your butt down here this instant!" Sanjo-san yelled through a bull horn while sounding an air horn.

"What the heck?" Utau murmured.

But she got out of bed anyway knowing that after the bull horn came a bucket of cold water. (You don't want to know what's after that. Something with snakes…)

It only took a second for Utau to slip on a top and bottom, brush on some make-up, and rush down to breakfast.

"Hey you're late," her manager said.

"I'm not a morning person," Utau muttered while almost eating a napkin.

"Well the director is not someone to be kept waiting," Sanjo-san said.

Utau nearly fell face first into her bowl of cereal.

"Come on! We'll be late!" Sanjo-san urged pulling Utau all the way to the car.

Luckily, Utau managed to snag a granola bar in her purse on the way out. Her stomach yowled for more. When she arrived at the studio, the director hugged her and welcomed her back. Immediately, Utau bolted for the snack bar eating a couple bagels. The movie was going smoothly, and the director announced they would be finished in approximately a month. Sanjo-san had to work some things out with the director, so Utau decided to walk home herself. When she got out the door, Kukai was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm walking you home. What else?" he responded.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home thank you very much," she scoffed.

"Well then I guess you don't want this then," Kukai said holding up a half off her favorite ramen place coupon, "I was going to go with you, but I guess Amu would be fine too…bye see you."

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go for dinner okay?" Utau offered, "I'll call Sanjo-san."

"Moshi-moshi! Utau?" her manager said.

"Yeah it's me. Listen, I was wondering if I could go to ramen with Kukai tonight," Utau asked.

"Geez, with all the ramen you two eat together its as if you two were dating. Go ahead its fine by me," Yukairi teased.

Utau blushed and hung up.

"Kukai," Utau said, "Are we…dating?"

"What's with the sudden topic change?" Kukai asked.

"Well, if we aren't, we shouldn't be going to ramen together all the time because then I might be getting in the way of you finding your actual dating partner right?" she said.

"I can't bear to live a life without having you as my ramen eating challenger, so I guess we are officially dating today!" Kukai grinned.

Utau smiled.

"Me with you, Rima with Nagihiko, and I also heard Yaya was with Kairi. But who is Amu with?" Utau asked.

"I don't know but I guess its either Tadase or Ikuto," Kukai responded.

"If she's with my brother, she better not try anything funny," Utau threatened.

"Well this is your house. Oyasuminasai," Kukai said.

"Yeah bye," Utau responded.

They all went to sleep happily. So this is how the story ends for us, but Utau and Kukai's adventures have only begun. Just think of all the possibilities of having a pop star girlfriend or a soccer star boyfriend. Not only that, but they have their would be selves, their shugo charas. Imagine a life like that, where there are endless possibilities and happy endings.

Yay! The end. I'm sorry I ended it kind of badly but hey, I would say not bad for my first story right? Sorry again for the shortness. Please continue to read my stories on this awesome website. Kukai Utau Ramen is out! Peace!


End file.
